Love Game
by Kilia93
Summary: Songfic. Pour Salieri, supporter Mozart devient un supplice. Provoquant à souhait, comment ne pas le haïr ? Mais quand celui-ci lui propose un "jeu", la situation commence à dégénérer. Mais POURQUOI a-t-il accepté ? Slash Mozart/Salieri /!\ LEMON


_Bonjour mes p'tits amis ! =D comment allez-vous ? Oui je reviens avec une fiction Mozart/Salieri, c'est tout moi ça )_

_En réalité, celle-ci fut écrite depuis un petit moment, mais je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de la poster._

_De quoi ça parle ? hum, et bien euh… C'est une songfic sur la chanson Love Game de Lady Gaga donc vous voyez un peu le tableau (si vous saviez comment je me suis sentie honteuse d'avoir eu cette idée au départ…). Mais finalement… Je suis assez contente du résultat, puisqu'il s'agit de mon __**tout premier lemon**__ (oui il fallait bien en arriver là un jour :P). D'ailleurs, si ce genre ne vous plait pas, ne vous forcez pas et quittez cette page, pour votre propre bien ) A la base, cette fiction était en deux parties, mais finalement, pour la poster ici, je l'ai regroupée en une seule )_

_Bref… Bon et bien, allons-y…_

**Disclaimer ****:** bien évidemment, je doute que dans un manuel d'histoire ou dans des biographies vous trouviez de telles choses, et ces braves virtuoses ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage …) , comme ils n'appartiennent à personne. De même que la chanson de Lady Gaga.

**LOVE GAME  
**

Avec une violence qui était loin de lui être familière, Antonio Salieri écrasa son poing contre le mur du couloir.  
Un échec. Encore et toujours. Un nouvel échec cuisant pour sa carrière, son ego et son âme.  
Ce n'était pas possible... Qu'avait-il donc pour s'en sortir à chaque fois ? Les Dieux étaient donc réellement à ses côtés pour l'éternité ? Quelle que soit la nature du nouveau complot qu'il mettait en place contre son rival, quel que soit le degré d'infamie déployé, celui-ci se relevait toujours ! Et quand les choses semblaient enfin aller dans le sens que l'Italien avait espéré, le destin frappait de nouveau, tel une masse implacable : et l'Amadeus gagnait, lui riait au nez, pointant du doigt sa médiocrité que l'histoire ne s'abstiendrait pas d'oublier.  
Salieri serra les dents à s'en rompre la mâchoire.  
L'Empereur avait adoré. L'imprévisibilité du souverain suprême de l'Empire d'Autriche lui arracha une nouvelle grimace de dégout. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à évincer son ennemi juré et divin aux yeux du monarque ? Ils se jouaient de lui, ou quoi ? Le latin les aurait bien imaginé pouffer ensemble, leurs deux insupportables rires résonnant à jamais entre les murs du Palais Impérial.  
Mais quelle idée d'avoir écouté cet incapable de Rosenberg, dont l'incompétence n'avait d'égale que la tonne de poudre qu'il déversait chaque jour sur sa perruque et son exaspérant visage d'hypocrite insatisfait ? Organiser un concert pour ridiculiser son rival aux yeux de l'Empereur, au milieu de plusieurs autres musiciens reconnus, dont lui-même ? Brillante idée ! Sauf que le stratagème avait eu exactement l'effet inverse. Salieri se jura qu'une fois qu'il aurait réglé son compte à son concurrent, il prendrait soin d'étrangler l'intendant Rosenberg avec une lenteur toute calculée...  
Dire que l'Empereur s'était levé de son siège ! Que le concert n'était pas fini, et qu'il allait devoir supporter les railleries de son incurable "collègue" pendant au moins une longue demi-heure de supplice mental, le temps que d'autres musiciens se produisent devant le chef de l'Empire.  
Salieri réprima un cri de rage. L'autre avait gagné cette manche, mais la partie n'était pas terminée. Elle ne le serait jamais tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie. Quelle que fut la nature et la mise du jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient tous les deux, il allait le gagner, il ne pouvait en être autrement.  
Le pire, c'était que nul n'était plus conscient que lui-même du génie de cet homme... Un homme ? Plutôt un sale énergumène complètement dérangé, insupportable, obscène, indécent, irrespectueux, arrogant - malgré le fait que sa musique soit la plus belle, la plus divine, la plus envoûtante -, détestable - malgré une paire d'yeux si clairs assez hypnotisants et... STOP !  
Salieri se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux avec force. Ses nerfs lâchaient, il n'y avait que cette raison pour expliquer ce flux de pensées incontrôlées...  
Retrouvant son habituel masque d'impassibilité et de droiture, le compositeur de la Cour s'apprêtait à rajuster le col de sa redingote lorsque deux mains étrangères s'en chargèrent pour lui derrière son dos. Il sursauta en sentant ces deux mains, reconnaissables entre mille par leur fine musculature de pianiste acharné, s'attarder lentement sur ses épaules comme pour y débuter un massage.

- Tendu, Maestro ?

Le brun se retourna vivement écartant de son cou ces bras un peu trop désinvoltes à son goût.  
C'était lui, évidement. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, descendu tout droit de son piédestal pour venir le tourmenter comme il se complaisait si souvent à le faire.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick.  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick.  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

__  
- Mozart, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, et non pas dans le salon de concert ? L'agressa aussitôt le compositeur officiel de la Cour.  
- Vous me manquiez bien trop, Salieri, lui répliqua-t-il du tac au tac avec son sourire provoquant habituel.

Le brun ténébreux ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer du regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait lui lancer. Et voilà, son calvaire commençait, en même temps que le petit jeu du prodige.

- Vous savez, j'apprécie énormément Bach, poursuivit le plus jeune, mais honnêtement, je ne me sentais pas très enclin à l'écouter, et le rythme de sa nouvelle composition n'est pas très entrainant... La musique des autres m'ennuie aujourd'hui. Venir vous contrarier m'amuse beaucoup plus, allez donc savoir pourquoi... Surtout quand je vous vois quitter une pièce au pas de course avec cette lueur de rage dans les yeux.  
- Déguerpissez, Mozart !

L'Autrichien fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition si courtoise et délicate de son ainé, avant de sourire de plus belle.

- Hum... Nan, pas envie, lâcha-t-il avec une voix semblable à celle d'un enfant capricieux.

À ces mots, il s'empara malicieusement de la cravate blanche de son vis-à-vis pour laisser ses doigts s'enrouler à l'intérieur, tout en prenant soin d'attirer un peu plus vers lui le maître italien.

- Vous agacer est une option qui m'amuse bien plus... Comment se porte votre ego, aujourd'hui ?

L'originaire de Venise enserra alors ce poignet mutin pour le forcer à lâcher l'étoffe qui entourait son col, prenant soin de serrer sa prise au maximum, espérant ainsi arracher une grimace de douleur au Salzbourgeois.

- Ne me touchez pas Mozart, sinon je...  
- Sinon quoi ?

La question le prit au dépourvu. Sinon... Sinon quoi ? La première réponse qui s'imposa à lui fut un meurtre sanglant. Oh oui, si seulement la pulvérisation des crânes contre un mur ou des escaliers pouvait être autorisée en bonne société...  
La deuxième... Non, pas la deuxième ! Une image troublante et totalement absurde venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il chercha à tout prix à s'en défaire. Il devait bien exister une région de la conscience où l'être humain pouvait enterrer ce genre de dérives mentales, non ?  
Rassemblant toute l'étendue de sa psychorigidité, Salieri fusilla son rival du regard, et pria pour que tout ce qu'il puisse y lire ne soit que haine et colère.

- Sinon, je songeais à éparpiller chaque fibre de votre corps aux quatre coins de l'Autriche.  
- Vous êtes terrifiant, Salieri. Avec quels instruments comptiez-vous vous y prendre ?  
- Oh, le couteau le plus émoussé qui soit, ou alors une petite cuillère... Voire peut-être même à mains nues.

Antonio Salieri pratiquait le sarcasme avec application chaque jour de sa sombre vie et avec un certain plaisir, il fallait l'avouer. Détruire Mozart à coup de couverts en argent était une idée plus que tentante, cependant, il était hors de question qu'il sorte de ses gonds face à lui. Non, il ne lui céderait pas. Sa musique avait déjà bousculé sa vie, il n'allait pas en plus lui offrir le plaisir de lui dévoiler ses émotions. Jamais !

- Hum... Quitte à choisir, je préfère vos mains, dit le blondinet d'une voix beaucoup plus faible... Et suggestive.  
- Vous croyez que je vais marcher dans votre jeu, hein ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous pensez que je vais me laisser emporter par la colère ?  
- Pour tout vous avouer, je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr.

Pour toute réponse, l'Italien resserra encore plus son emprise sur le poignet si fin de Mozart, qui cette fois ne pût retenir un tressaillement.

- Vous vous sentez supérieur, hein ? Fulmina Salieri. Vous croyez vraiment avoir une emprise quelconque sur moi ? Vous rêvez, Mozart ! Vous êtes bon pour l'asile !  
- Aucun désir de supériorité de ma part, Salieri, je puis vous l'assurer. Par contre pour ce qui est d'avoir une emprise sur vous...  
- Vous prenez vos désirs pour des réalités !

Une lueur espiègle illumina instantanément le regard de petit génie. Le latin sut immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer ces derniers mots.

- Erreur, mon cher Salieri. Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils deviennent réalité.  
- Que...

Le maître de chapelle de l'Empereur n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa question, puisque Mozart l'avait poussé contre le mur, ne lui laissant ainsi aucune échappatoire. 

_I wanna kiss you.  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

Leurs nez se touchaient presque, et leur lèvres quant à elles... Et bien elles étaient bien trop proches pour que cela demeure décent. Salieri sentit le souffle chaud et fruité de l'Autrichien se mêler au sien, et l'image qui l'avait assailli plus tôt resurgit brutalement de son inconscient.  
Non, non ! Pas question de penser à ça une seule seconde ! Et puis cela n'avait aucun sens, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'imaginer des choses si... Malséantes ?  
Bon sang, ces lèvres... Salieri se gifla intérieurement pour se ressaisir. Il n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de la haine pour cet homme qui lui faisait face.

- Vous cherchez quoi, Mozart ?, cracha-t-il sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

Son tortionnaire à la crinière blonde lui sourit de manière outrageante.

- À m'amuser un peu avec vous. Cela vous tente ?

Le maestro de l'Empereur tourna la tête, et tenta de s'enfuir par la gauche, mais Mozart plaqua sa main contre le mur, lui barrant ainsi le passage.

- Mozart, un conseil... Écartez-vous.  
- Je vous parie que je suis capable de vous faire sortir de votre carapace.  
- Quoi ?

Le brun ne voyait pas où son rival voulait en venir, si ce n'est qu'il le faisait sans doute tourner en bourrique une fois de plus.

- Je vous propose un jeu, rien de plus.  
- Vos petits divertissements puérils ne m'intéressent pas.  
- Oh, pourtant je suis sûr que celui là vous plairait. Je ne vous donne guère de temps avant de céder face à mes provocations.  
- Céder ?  
- Parfaitement. Vous vous targuez de disposer de la plus parfaite maitrise émotionnelle de tout l'Empire. Vous jubiler même à chaque fois que les gens sont abasourdis par votre impassibilité. Alors, comme je sais que je ne vous laisse pas indifférent (Salieri résista à l'envie soudaine de le frapper), je vais me faire un plaisir de faire voler en éclat votre masque. Prenez donc ça comme un jeu.  
- N'y comptez pas ! Je ne joue pas avec vous.  
- Trop tard Antonio, vous êtes en plein dedans.

Wolfgang Mozart pressa soudain son corps contre celui de son captif, qui se retrouva littéralement soudé au mur et au corps de l'impertinent germanique.

- Je ne vous donne pas vingt minutes pour réagir à toutes mes attentions. Que ce soit un sursaut de violence, des hurlements de colère, des coups ou d'autres pulsions plus... Inattendues. Je vais vous prouver que je peux vous bouleverser comme personne d'autre ne l'a fait. 

_It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, a love game_

Le contact de leurs torses et de leurs bassins fit frémir le plus vieux, qui dans un sursaut réflexe repoussa brutalement son vis-à-vis, ses yeux noirs vrillant ceux de l'Autrichien dans l'espoir de lui transmettre tous les sentiments les plus antipathiques qu'il éprouvait.  
Il n'avait aucune envie de "jouer" et de satisfaire l'obscénité des envies de son plus grand concurrent. Il aurait voulu lui tourner le dos, le laisser seul au milieu de ce couloir et ne se contenter que d'une dernière réplique acerbe pour le remettre à sa place.  
Aussi se maudit-il pour la phrase qu'il offrit à Mozart d'une voix emplie d'orgueil et de défi avant de se diriger vers la salle où se poursuivait le concert :

- Vous allez perdre, Mozart.

Celui-ci resta immobile quelque secondes, et un sourire éclatant s'inscrivit sur son visage alors qu'il observait son adversaire s'éloigner.

- Que la partie commence...

***

Antonio Salieri avait un défaut majeur parmi tous les autres. Un défaut dont il savait lui-même qu'il causerait sa propre perte. Un péché capital, qui plus est : un orgueil dévorant... qui l'avait poussé, contre son gré, à entrer dans le jeu de Mozart. Une fierté corrosive, capable de le mettre dans les pires situations, comme celle qu'il devait maintenant supporter et assumer.  
Le sombre compositeur se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de céder à une soudaine envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains.  
À peine revenu dans le salon, il s'était assis sur le premier siège qu'il avait aperçu. Ce fut sans doute sa plus grande erreur. Aveuglé par le dépit, il n'avait pas prêté attention au fait qu'il restait une place libre juste à droite de la sienne. Il ne réalisa sa bêtise que trop tard...  
Mozart venait d'entrer à sa suite, et de son pas jovial habituel, s'était assis à ses côtés sans la moindre once d'hésitation, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon inscrit sur son visage de chérubin.  
Le compositeur favori du souverain se maudit de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant d'agir. Son calvaire n'était pas près de s'achever...  
Comme pour lui donner raison, l'Autrichien attendit à peine une trentaine de secondes avant de se pencher à son oreille pour murmurer des mots qu'il ne savait déjà que trop dangereux.

- Au fait, avez-vous vu ce cher comte Rosenberg ? J'ai des choses à lui dire...

Salieri opta pour la solution la plus sage, à savoir ne pas répondre et ignorer le petit singe savant jusqu'à ce qu'il se désintéresse de sa personne.

- J'avais dans l'idée de lui rappeler le charmant échange que nous avions eu lors d'une de mes répétitions pour l'Enlèvement au Sérail, vous souvenez-vous ?, poursuivit le jeune blond, bien décidé à bavarder. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui... "Trop de notes".

Un petit rire discret éclaircit sa voix alors qu'il continuait sa tirade sans que personne ne s'en offusque, la musique de ce cher Jean-Chrétien Bach étant assez forte pour masquer les chuchotements habiles de ce moulin à paroles.

- Je serais curieux d'entendre "les notes" qu'il poussera de sa voix si nasillarde lorsque l'Empereur lui rappellera les quelques preuves manifestes de son incompétence dans la gestion du patrimoine musical de Vienne... Pas vous ?

Bien que quelque peu d'accord sur certains éléments de son discours, le musicien italien persista dans son mutisme, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir son confrère. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas perdu de vue son objectif principal, à savoir triompher de sa patience. Alors, par tous les Dieux, pourquoi lui parlait-il de Rosenberg ?

- Il doit fulminer. Oh oui, je l'imagine très bien ressasser sa rage dans son coin, se sentir humilié par le soutien évident qu'a manifesté l'Empereur à mon attention aujourd'hui. Dire qu'il y a tant de musiciens qui auraient dû me faire passer pour un débutant écervelé aux yeux de notre royal hôte. Savoir toutes ses cabales déjouées les unes après les autres, que cela doit être frustrant pour lui... Vous ne trouvez pas, Salieri ?

Le maestro de l'Empereur s'était mordu l'intérieur de la joue avec violence, manquant de peu de se blesser jusqu'au sang. Apparemment, Mozart avait développé l'art subtil du sarcasme voilé. Il n'était ici certainement pas question de l'intendant de l'empereur. Ces paroles n'avaient eu pour but évident que de lui exposer ses propres échecs à lui, malgré l'acharnement maladif de sa jalousie. Ah, il voulait donc l'humilier ? Belle tentative, mais ce coup ne suffirait pas à lui faire perdre ses moyens.  
Salieri grinça des dents. Demeurant strictement impassible, il ne pût cependant s'empêcher de serrer ses poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- J'essaie tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur la musique, hélas le flot d'inepties qui surgit de votre clapet me rend la tache bien trop ardue.  
- Oui, bien sûr... Vous écoutez tout sauf la musique de Bach, Salieri.  
- On ne vous en a peut-être pas informé, ou alors votre cerveau prétentieux a préféré occulter cette information, mais il existe d'autres musiques dignes d'intérêt à part la votre.

Le jeune prodige de Vienne le fixa d'une façon mi-vexée, mi-amusée.

- Je crois qu'il y a une chose que vous n'avez pas très bien comprise à mon sujet, Antonio.  
- Ah oui, et laquelle ? Maugréa le brun, agacé d'entendre son ennemi l'appeler par son prénom.  
- Certes, j'admets parfois être, disons... Quelque peu arrogant.  
- Seulement un peu..., marmonna amèrement le Kappellmaister.  
- Cependant, poursuivit le plus jeune, toujours désireux d'avoir le dernier mot, je n'ai jamais été méprisant envers le travail de mes confrères, contrairement à ce que vous vous plaisez à croire. Il y a une grande différence entre être conscient de son talent et mépriser celui des autres.

Salieri ne pût retenir un sourire en coin.

- Vous pouvez ricaner dans votre barbe, Salieri, je suis sérieux, poursuivit Mozart sur un ton un peu plus bougon.

Oh, pour sûr, il était sérieux. Salieri avait beau prétendre le contraire, il était la première personne à savoir que jamais Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart n'avait méprisé ou même haï personne (si ce n'était peut-être son ancien employeur Colloredo, d'après ce qu'on avait pu lui raconter). Non, dans l'histoire, c'était sans doute lui le plus méprisant. Mais cela, il se garderait bien de le confier à son outrecuidant rival.

- Bref, pour en revenir à Rosenberg...

Pour en revenir à moi, donc, songea le maître musicien italien.  
Il ferma lentement les yeux et les rouvrit de manière toute aussi calme pour retenir un puissant soupir d'exaspération. N'y avait-il aucun moyen de le faire taire ?

- Il a beau me détester comme cela est inimaginable, et chercher en toute occasion à m'évincer... Je ne lui en veux pas.

Antonio Salieri, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas quitté l'orchestre des yeux, se retourna un peu trop vivement vers le jeune germanique.  
Que venait-il de dire ?

- Et je pense que je ne lui en voudrais jamais.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt le latin, qui ne pût masquer une authentique surprise.

Le natif de Salzbourg tourna lentement la tête de son côté, son visage toujours orné par un sourire. Un sourire néanmoins différent des précédents : il était empli de douceur et de sincérité.

- Parce que... Je suppose que ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant que la nature effrontée de Mozart ne finisse par ressurgir.

- Raaah, mais si seulement il pouvait être un peu moins... Rigide !

Cette fois-ci, le Vénitien ne pût retenir un soupir bruyant, et préféra reporter son attention sur le concert plutôt que céder à la soudaine envie de commotionner la caboche de l'irrécupérable petit génie.

- Salieri ?

L'ignorer... Ne pas répondre... Ne pas montrer la moindre réaction.

- Salieri... Je m'ennuie.

Ne pas le frapper... Surtout ne pas le frapper... Il n'attend que ça.

- Allez donc faire un tour. Si vous pouviez ne jamais revenir, d'ailleurs...  
- Ah, bonne idée ! Je pourrais rendre visite à des amis. Oh mieux, pourquoi n'irais-je pas voir cette charmante Catarina Cavalieri ?

À ces mots, le brun taciturne se redressa sur sa chaise. Il prit une profonde inspiration... Avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

- Bien tenté, Mozart, mais ça ne marche pas.  
- Et vous croyez que je vais m'arrêter là ?  
- Je vous le répète. Vous allez perdre votre jeu stupide.  
- Ça, ça reste à voir mon cher Salieri. J'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc.  
- Peut-être... Mais vos flèches ne m'atteindront jamais.

Les yeux clairs et pétillants du germanique portèrent leur attention sur la récitation, laissant ainsi à l'Italien une once de répit.  
Une longue minute s'écoula, au bout de laquelle le brun se crut tiré d'affaire. Mais il n'avait absolument pas prévu ce qui l'attendait. Mozart allait radicalement changer de tactique...  
Salieri, plus ou moins concentré sur la mélodie ambiante, faillit faire un bond de son siège lorsqu'il sentit une pression plus qu'insistante remonter le long de sa jambe.

- Que... !

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait parfaitement distinguer le sourire jubilatoire de son concurrent, qui à l'évidence prenait un malin plaisir à se servir de sa jambe droite croisée pour perturber le compositeur latin.

- Mozart ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Salieri se recula instantanément à l'extrême bord de sa chaise, mais malheureusement pour lui, Mozart avait la patte longue. Et comble de l'horreur, ils étaient placés au bord gauche de la dernière rangée de spectateurs. Personne ne pouvait donc s'offusquer de l'audace du blond, qui savait se faire diablement discret.

- Sinon quoi, Antonio ?  
- Cessez donc, espèce de... !

Le pied entreprenant du prodige salzbourgeois s'attardait maintenant au niveau du genou de Salieri, qui se raidit sur son siège, incapable d'achever son insulte.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de vous lever ?

Sans doute le fait que la musique jouée par l'orchestre s'était maintenant calquée sur une nuance "piano" et que la moindre levée suspecte lui vaudrait plusieurs regards courroucés, dont possiblement celui de l'Empereur.

- Mozart, vous allez trop loin !, éructa Salieri entre ses dents.  
- Ce serait mal me connaitre que de croire que je ne puisse pas aller au-delà. 

_Hold me and love me.  
Just wanna touch you for a minute.  
Maybe three seconds is enough  
For my heart to quit it._

À ces mots, l'insolent aux cheveux dorés posa son pied à terre. Le latin s'apprêtait à pousser un faible soupir de soulagement... Lorsqu'une main vagabonde vint s'égarer sur sa cuisse.  
Son cœur eut un raté, et sa respiration de stoppa nette, alors qu'il se raidissait sur son siège.  
Mais cette fois, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Et bien que toujours penché sur le bord de sa chaise, il ne s'en leva pas.  
La main baladeuse caressa très lentement sa cuisse d'avant en arrière. Toujours incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, et littéralement paralysé, le compositeur officiel sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et un frisson interminable parcourut chaque fibre de son corps. Et surtout, son cerveau avait de plus en plus de mal à produire une pensée cohérente.  
Se concentrer sur autre chose... Sur la musique... Uniquement sur la musique... Oublier ce qu'il est en train de faire, et... La musique !  
Une boule de chaleur s'alluma dans le ventre du brun à mesure que cette main aux doigts si fins remontait [i]très[/i] lentement le long de sa cuisse. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus hachée alors qu'il perdait définitivement toute capacité de raisonnement et de réflexion.  
Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : se lever et quitter la salle en vitesse. Ce qu'il ne fit pas... Pour une raison totalement inconnue.

- Alors, Maestro. Vous ne dites plus rien ? 

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick.  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.  
Don't think too much just bust that stick.  
__I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

Sans prévenir, Mozart déplaça sa caresse sur l'entrejambe du latin.  
C'en fut trop. Une véritable décharge électrique le traversa de part en part.  
Il se leva d'un bond, et quitta la pièce presque au pas de course, ne se souciant guère du dérangement que cela pourrait induire... Laissant ainsi derrière lui un musicien blond à la mine extrêmement réjouie et satisfaite.

***

Haletant, Antonio Salieri courrait presque dans les couloirs du palais, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il jugea avoir mis assez de distance entre lui et de ce maudit salon.  
Ce n'était pas... Pas normal... Non, pas normal du tout ! Complètement insensé ! Toutes ces foutues sensations... !  
Le pire... C'était qu'il n'avait pas trouvé cela désagréable, loin de là... Comme le prouvait cette légère bosse qui avait commencé à déformer son pantalon.  
Le musicien pris le temps de s'appuyer contre une porte pour reprendre son souffle et un semblant de contenance. Peine perdue vu la bataille intérieure à laquelle il était en proie.  
Au moment où Mozart avait dépassé les bornes, de nouvelles images plus que luxurieuses avaient accablé ses pensées et s'il n'était pas sorti de la salle en trombe... Il serait bien incapable de dire qu'elle aurait été son autre réaction.  
Et cela lui faisait peur, le terrorisait même. Chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur le prodige d'Autriche, il sentait son cœur s'emballer, son corps réagissant de manière totalement étrange et incontrôlée.  
Ces pulsions se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, mais aussi de plus en plus puissantes. Salieri ignorait combien de temps encore il parviendrait à résister. Ces sensations nouvelles était bien trop fortes pour lui, malgré toutes les barrières mentales qu'il s'évertuait à ériger.  
Il était au bord du gouffre... Mozart allait triompher de lui si jamais il restait dans cet état. Et il ignorait totalement quel serait son comportement si jamais le blondinet le retrouv...  
Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, et une voix cristalline reconnaissable entre mille murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Salieri, où étiez-vous passé ? 

_Let's play a love game, play a love game,  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
__Are you in the game? Doin' the love game._

La dernière parcelle de contrôle qui restait au sombre Italien vola en éclat.  
Sans prévenir, il se retourna précipitamment, saisit les poignets de l'Autrichien, le plaqua violemment contre la porte avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.  
Sous cet assaut brutal, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du germanique, et Salieri en profita pour glisser sa langue dans cette cavité chaude qui l'attirait inconsciemment depuis bien trop longtemps. Leurs langues se livrèrent immédiatement à une lutte au rythme effréné, chacune bien décidée à triompher de l'autre.  
Leurs respirations se firent saccadées à mesure que leur baiser gagnait en intensité et en violence.  
Le brun colla au maximum son corps à celui de son vis-à-vis qu'il retenait toujours par les poignets, mettant ainsi en contact leurs désirs respectifs grandissants.  
Mozart gémit de nouveau en sentant leurs bassins se frotter l'un contre l'autre, et sourit alors que les lèvres brulantes de son Italien dévoraient son cou, après avoir finalement rendu leur liberté aux bras fins du compositeur de l'Enlèvement au Sérail. Il en profita aussitôt pour fourrager de ses doigts de pianiste la chevelure d'ébène qui l'avait si souvent fait rêver.  
Une chose était sûre : ses précédentes caresses très aventureuses avaient eu beaucoup d'effet sur le musicien réputé si "imperturbable", et cela le plongeait un état d'euphorie d'une intensité sans égale.  
Pour le coup... On pouvait dire qu'il avait gagné haut la main. Mais pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?  
Tandis que Salieri reprenait sauvagement le contrôle de ses lèvres, le jeune génie tâtonna la porte contre laquelle il était plaqué, à la recherche de la poignée, qu'il finit par trouver après quelques secondes d'exploration à l'aveugle.  
Il s'appuya dessus avec force, et les deux musiciens basculèrent dans la pièce, toujours unis par leurs lèvres tremblantes et avides. La seconde suivante, la porte claqua en se refermant sur eux.

***

Mozart jeta sa redingote au sol et Salieri en fit de même alors que leurs lèvres ne s'étaient même pas décollées, et qu'ils traversaient de bout en bout la salle de billard dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés.  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du virtuose latin d'être plaqué contre un mur par un Mozart plus qu'avide et impatient. Leurs corps étaient soudés de toutes parts, et la friction de leurs érections emprisonnées mais pleinement éveillées leur arracha des gémissements lascifs.  
Salieri était totalement hors de contrôle, rendu fou de désir par cet homme insensé. Son esprit était pris au piège dans un tourbillon de sentiments et de sensations plus exquis les uns que les autres. Jamais passion plus ardente ne lui avait dévoré le cœur et les entrailles. Restée emprisonnée sous forme latente, elle avait explosé sans prévenir, comme un volcan auparavant endormi, presque éteint. Effrayé au premier abord, la frénésie des corps avait rapidement pris le pas sur sa raison, comme si Wolfgang Mozart lui avait transmis un peu de sa folie au travers de leurs baisers brulants. Ses longs doigts se perdirent dans les mèches dorées indisciplinées de son futur amant alors qu'il l'embrassait voracement, lui mordant sauvagement la lèvre inférieure.  
Le plus jeune laissa échapper un faible cri de douleur sans pour autant cesser de s'abandonner à leur étreinte et d'en augmenter l'intensité. Il décida alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure en arrachant presque sans ménagement la chemise de coton trop encombrante du brun. Ses mains parcoururent aussitôt chaque centimètre de cette peau légèrement halée qui lui était si gracieusement offerte, descendant, remontant, explorant la moindre parcelle de son dos cambré, pour ensuite revenir détailler sa poitrine.  
Sa bouche vint butiner son cou où il pouvait sentir le sang pulser avec force, y apposant sa langue affamée pour alors tracer des chemins de feu qui ne manquèrent pas d'extirper un nouveau soupir bruyant à ce Salieri méconnaissable, qui enfouissait déjà son visage dans le creux de cette nuque autrichienne laiteuse, tout en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise à jabot pour venir griffer ses omoplates.

- Salieri... Antonio... Vous avez perdu.

Celui-ci poussa un faible grognement de rage sourde. Sa fierté lui restait apparemment fidèle puisqu'il mordilla l'épaule que lui offrait Mozart, ce qui lui soutira un nouveau gémissement où se mêlaient plaisir et douleur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rire faiblement face au déni évident de son rival.

- Mauvais joueur, lui susurra-t-il.  
- Je n'ai pas encore avoué ma défaite, se défendit l'aîné qui partait à la découverte de la gorge de Mozart.  
- Dans ce cas... Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. 

_I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

Le jeune virtuose plaqua fermement les épaules de son confrère contre le mur, avant de partir à la découverte de sa clavicule finement dessinée, la léchant, la mordillant, la couvrant de baisers de manière insatiable. Puis il descendit titiller du bout des dents les boutons de chaire déjà pleinement érigés de sa victime. Salieri ne put retenir un sursaut et un gémissement bruyant, une onde de plaisir parcourant tout son corps et l'emmenant au comble de l'excitation. La langue si experte de Mozart lui faisait découvrir des rivages jusqu'alors inconnus, le faisant totalement perdre pied alors qu'un désir inexpugnable et d'une puissance insoupçonnée le submergeait.  
Il en avait besoin. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, mais n'aspirait plus qu'à combler ce manque dévorant, comme s'il n'avait jamais été complet jusqu'alors. Mozart le rendait fou, depuis le début, depuis le premier regard. Et cette langue qui descendait le long de son buste n'arrangeait guère sa situation. Une sensation de brulure lors de son passage, suivie par un léger picotement qui se diffusait ensuite dans l'ensemble des son corps… C'était exquis… Merveilleusement exquis.  
La respiration du natif de Venise se bloqua lorsque cette langue facétieuse s'attarda dans le creux de son nombril, en caressant et en humidifiant chaque recoin comme pour y imprimer à jamais son passage. Une vague de chaleur inondait ses reins à mesure qu'il recevait ces délectables attentions.  
L'insistance avec laquelle le jeune germanique retraçait les moindres courbes de son corps frémissant lui rappela alors brutalement l'emprise que le petit génie exerçait sur lui, que ce soit sur son âme, son corps ou son esprit. Sa fierté endormie se rappela à son bon souvenir, et il tenta de reprendre le contrôle la situation en appuyant ses mains fébriles sur les épaules de Mozart, mais celui-ci fit preuve d'une ténacité surprenante et sut tout de suite quelle parade adopter : il maintint en place le corps de son compagnon récalcitrant à l'aide de son bras gauche tandis que sa main droite se plaqua sur son entrejambe. Un flot démesuré de volupté pris sa source dans son bas-ventre et se propagea à une vitesse fulgurante dans la moindre fibre de son être, tel une décharge électrique qui le fit pousser un nouveau râle de plaisir.  
Bien entendu, l'effet escompté par l'Autrichien fut obtenu, puisqu'il se laissa de nouveau emporter par ces caresses si savantes.

- Aaaaah... Mozart, vous...

Le jeune blond sourit avant de lever les yeux vers celui qu'il parvenait à le désorienter de manière si prononcée. Son excitation fut ravivée lorsqu'il avisa les yeux de son homme, complètement embués par le désir, le priant au-delà de toute raison de ne jamais s'arrêter, quels que pussent être les éventuels soubresauts de sa conscience assoupie.  
Mozart répondit à ce regard par un sourire lubrique, avant de reporter son attention sur la bosse conséquente qui tordait l'étoffe servant de dernier rempart pudique à l'Italien.  
Sans attendre, il le débarrassa de cette barrière de tissu jugée totalement obsolète en la faisant descendre le long de ses jambes, et en profita pour embrasser délicatement les cuisses qui lui étaient présentées, remontant sa bouche le plus lentement possible. Il finit ensuite par se positionner face à ce membre fièrement dardé ainsi dévoilé, entourant paisiblement sa base de sa main droite, et laissant son souffle caresser son extrémité.  
Salieri frissonna d'anticipation et planta ses ongles dans la tapisserie du mur qui lui servait d'unique soutien. Ce n'était pas seulement un frisson de bien-être, mais aussi un frisson de crainte : malgré une envie plus que persistante de se laisser aller à toutes ces émotions, il redoutait plus que tout de s'abandonner définitivement à Mozart, de lui laisser un contrôle total sur son être tout entier. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas perdre ce "jeu". Cependant, au fond de lui, sa défaite ne faisait aucun doute. Mozart avait gagné au moment même où il s'était jeté sur ses lèvres.

- Faites-moi confiance, Antonio, chuchota Wolfgang qui avait décidé de se montrer un peu taquin avant de passer à l'acte. Comme tout bon musicien qui se respecte, j'ai appris à jouer de la flute... 

_You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
And now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, a love game_

En temps normal, le plus âgé aurait levé les yeux au ciel devant l'idiotie de cette remarque très "mozartienne", mais le rire ou la moquerie n'étaient pas forcément les réactions les plus évidentes dans sa situation.  
Le blond, désormais à genoux, s'approcha de l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, puis finit par embrasser délicatement le gland rougi tout en remontant lentement sa main le long de sa virilité tendue par le désir.  
Bien malgré lui, un grognement appréciateur s'éleva depuis la gorge du brun qui rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir expulser l'énergie de sa plaisance autrement que par des éclats de voix.  
Mozart fit descendre ses doux baisers sur sa hampe palpitante, prenant soin d'en détecter les points sensibles, puis laissa sa langue remonter sensuellement, caressant ainsi les veines gonflées qui pulsaient sous cette peau si fine et si délicieuse. Parvenu de nouveau jusqu'à son extrémité tellement sensible, il l'aspira dans sa chaleur, la suçota avec application et délectation, sa langue si endurante lui prodiguant les soins les plus attentionnés tantôt en la titillant par de petits coups espiègles, tantôt en s'enroulant tout autour pour en apprécier pleinement la saveur.  
Le compositeur aux mèches brunes, au bord de la capitulation, s'accrochait toutefois au semblant d'orgueil qui lui restait, et se mordit sérieusement la lèvre pour retenir les manifestations vocales de son bien-être de plus en plus intense. Il y mît tellement de force que ses dents entaillèrent sa bouche : une goutte écarlate s'en échappa et roula nonchalamment sur son menton.  
Wolfgang n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce spectacle, et sa volonté de noyer l'italien dans la jouissance ne s'en trouva que renforcée. Il se promit qu'une fois son travail accompli ici bas, il irait cueillir cette précieuse liqueur vermeille par un baiser brulant.  
Mais s'en attendre une seconde de plus, il engloutit entièrement cette magnifique colonne de chaire. Le corps du compositeur de la Cour s'arqua subitement, et ses ongles rayèrent impulsivement la tapisserie dans laquelle ils étaient fichés, mais aucun cri ne lui échappa.  
Le jeune salzbourgeois entama alors un lent mouvement de va-et-vient le long de sa verge gorgée de sang, usant une nouvelle fois de son imagination pour procurer le plus de bien à son homme. Car c'était bien là son but premier : au-delà de leur petit manège divertissant, il n'aspirait qu'à le plonger dans un océan de plaisir, lui faire oublier toutes ses tortures intérieures, soulager la peine et la douleur dont il le savait rongé, et lui transmettre toute l'étendue de ses sentiments au travers du moindre de ses gestes. Il se sentait lui même plus qu'à l'étroit dans son bas décidément bien trop serré.  
Ses dents exerçaient une légère pression sur sa virilité lorsque sa bouche s'avançait, tandis que sa langue l'entourait de nouveau quand elle se reculait.  
La maitrise avec laquelle l'Autrichien prenait possession de lui malgré sa position apparente de dominé transporta Salieri vers des sommets inconnus. Ses reins n'étaient plus qu'un incendie indomptable alors qu'il expérimentait des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possibles. Mozart l'avalait dans son entièreté, si doux, si chaud et humide... C'était tellement bon, tellement divin !  
Quelque peu frustré de voir son compagnon réprimer son allégresse pourtant évidente, le cadet accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements et massa ses bourses de sa main malicieuse mais toujours précautionneuse.  
Cette fois-ci, Antonio Salieri ne pût retenir un feulement rauque, et il ne trouva d'ailleurs plus la force de se bâillonner par la suite. Ses gémissements devenaient plus sonores à chaque allée et venue de l'Aimé des Dieux, de même que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière.

- Aaaah... Mozart, arrêtez... C'est trop... Aaaaaaaaah !

Ses mains tremblantes s'étaient enfouies dans la tignasse blonde de son tortionnaire alors qu'il prononçait cette plainte désespérée. Un sourire malin apparut sur les lèvres occupées de Mozart. Antonio était vraiment irrécupérable : sa bouche disait "non" alors que tout le reste de son corps hurlait "oui !".  
Très peu enclin à satisfaire cette supplication, il préféra augmenter le rythme de ses élans fougueux et la puissance de ses caresses.  
Les soupirs chaotiques du Vénitien se laissaient volontiers entendre, et il ne tarda à donner de légers coups de bassin pour s'enfoncer au maximum dans la gorge de Mozart. Celui-ci employa tout son savoir et toute sa folie imaginative pour permettre à son amant d'atteindre la libération. Qui n'allait pas tarder à venir, ils le savaient bien.  
Salieri sentit le feu qui rongeait son bas-ventre atteindre un point de non-retour à mesure qu'un orgasme destructeur s'annonçait.

- Mozart, je... Je... Aaaaaaahhh !

Le blondinet impertinent venait de l'aspirer beaucoup violemment qu'auparavant, ce qui fit exploser la bulle de chaleur qui irradiait dans ses reins. Dans un dernier cri rauque, il se libera dans la gorge de l'Autrichien qui s'empressa d'avaler goulument cette semence encore chaude, et ce jusqu'à la denier goutte. Celui-ci ne pût se retenir de penser simplement : Pari gagné.  
Tremblant de tout son corps, essoufflé comme jamais, Salieri se demandait par quel miracle il pouvait encore tenir debout, tandis que Mozart remontait pour lui faire face.  
Du bout de la langue, il recueillit le mince filet carmin qui avait marqué le menton du brun et s'était perdu dans sa barbe finement rasée.

- Humm... Antonio, vous êtes délicieux.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, le plus délicatement possible. Pour la première fois, leurs bouches communièrent de manière tendre. Il n'y avait pas de guerre à livrer, plus de jeu à gagner, juste... Se révéler l'un à l'autre, ressentir l'autre. Leurs langues ne bataillaient pas mais prirent cette fois-ci le temps de se découvrir, de se comprendre, de danser l'une avec l'autre dans la plus parfaite harmonie.  
L'Italien posa sa main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis, la caressant du bout des doigts tout en les enroulant dans ses mèches dorées indisciplinées.  
Ils restèrent ainsi liés plusieurs minutes. Combien, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Le contact ne fut jamais rompu : quand leurs lèvres se décolèrent, leurs fronts s'appuyèrent l'un contre l'autre.  
Antonio n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en lui, entre eux... Mozart semblait le savoir lui, ou du moins en avoir une petite idée.

- Le jeu est terminé, Antonio.

Le ton doux, mais néanmoins sérieux du virtuose germanique surprit quelque peu le plus âgé, alors que leurs visages se séparaient.  
Wolfgang Mozart fit même deux pas en arrière, sans jamais décrocher du regard du brun, qui le fixait avec une incompréhension grandissante.

- Que...  
- Le jeu est terminé, répéta-t-il.  
- Quoi, vous voulez que je proclame que j'ai perdu ?  
- Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

Salieri ne comprenait absolument pas où son confrère voulait en venir. Que signifiait donc ce brusque changement d'attitude ? 

_The story of us, it always starts the same.  
With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game.  
__And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game !_

- De toutes les relations tumultueuses que j'ai pu avoir, elles ont toutes globalement commencé de la même manière, poursuivit le blond avec le plus grand sérieux. Un petit divertissement, où l'on se cherche, un manège. Toutes ces histoires avec toutes ces femmes... Au fond, nous avions réduit ça à un jeu, un jeu qui finissait bien par se résumer aux plaisirs de la chair sans aucun engagement. Mais avec vous...

Mozart se rapprocha de nouveau du maître de la chapelle impériale, qui était resté adossé contre le mur. Il posa délicatement sa main droite sur son cœur, tout en fermant les yeux. Salieri ne pût réprimer un énième frisson au simple contact de cette paume contre son torse.

- Avec vous, Antonio, je sais que cela ne peut pas se réduire à un jeu puéril. Je suis prêt à continuer, j'en crève d'envie même. Si je m'écoutais, cela ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais arrêté d'essayer de dialoguer avec vous en ce moment même. Mais si ce n'est pas votre cas, je préfère tout simplement m'en aller et savourer la douce victoire que vous m'aurez offerte.

Le brun ne savait que répondre, ni même que faire. Mozart était sérieux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il était en même temps... Vulnérable. Pour la première fois, c'était ce jeune Autrichien qui se mettait en danger vis-à-vis de lui et de ses envies, et non l'inverse.  
Le germanique garda ses paupières clauses quelques instants pour mieux sentir ce cœur battre sous sa paume attentive. Battait-il, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour lui ? Il attendait une réaction. N'importe laquelle, qu'elle lui soit favorable ou non. Quelque chose, un mouvement, l'amorce d'une conversation. Mais rien ne vint.  
Il rouvrit les yeux. Et rien de ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de son rival ne laissait présager que Salieri comptait lui révéler ses sentiments.  
Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un éclat de désespoir inonda ses iris. Ne pouvant supporter le statisme de cette situation, il se retourna vivement, et préféra se diriger vers la sortie tout en rajustant ses habits débraillés. Oh, il mourait d'envie de se jeter sur l'Italien, de poursuivre cette démarche de taquinerie désinvolte qui lui était si chère. C'était sa manière d'être. Mais si Antonio n'en voulait pas, qui était-il pour lui imposer ? Il avait déjà eu la chance de "jouer" avec lui... Et de gagner, qui plus est.  
Sa main avait presque atteint la poignée de la porte, lorsqu'une force surprenante bloqua ses bras le long de son corps. Antonio Salieri venait de se jeter sur lui, et passait maintenant des coups de langues plus qu'avides sur la gorge du blond. Mozart voulut tourner la tête pour lui faire face, mais le Vénitien lui interdit tout mouvement en serrant son corps contre lui et en maintenant son cou en place d'une seule main. Il était désormais maître de la situation et cela lui prodiguait le plus formidable des sentiments de puissance. Ses lèvres suçait la nuque totalement offerte de son captif sur toute sa surface, y imprimant à jamais son passage et il se délectait du fait que sa main exerce le plus parfait contrôle sur sa gorge qui lui paraissait alors si fragile. Il partit ensuite mordiller le lobe de son oreille, tandis que ses mains impatientes lui arrachaient sauvagement sa chemise, pour ensuite partir à la découverte de ce corps à la peau si claire.  
Mozart sentit son excitation s'éveiller de nouveau, à mesure qu'il devinait celle de son tortionnaire grandir contre sa cuisse. Les gestes et caresses empressés du Kappellmaister ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses intentions, et lui extirpèrent un long soupir.  
L'ainé fit ensuite descendre son autre main le long du corps qu'il enserrait, pour ensuite la glisser dans ce pantalon qu'il ne savait que trop étroit. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- Hmmm, Antonio...

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le latin s'empara de son membre comprimé et démarra un vigoureux va-et-vient qui contraignit aussitôt Mozart à pousser de faibles gémissements extatiques.

- Antonio... Humm, ce... Ce n'est pas...  
- Je ne joue plus, Wolfgang.

Les yeux du jeune génie s'agrandirent en entendant son prénom sonner dans la bouche de cet homme qu'il désirait plus que tout.

- Je ne joue plus, répéta-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible alors que ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les mamelons du Salzbourgeois, qui se sentit trembler des pieds à la tête.

Le voici donc. Ce consentement. Cet accord qui constituait en lui même le plus merveilleux des aveux. S'il le traitement que lui infligeait Salieri n'avait pas eu un effet aussi dévastateur, il aurait volontiers hurlé de joie et se serait probablement jeté sur lui.  
À la place, il parvint seulement à libérer un de ses bras et s'en servit pour coller la tête de son homme contre la sienne. S'enivrant de son parfum, qui pour lui constituait un véritable appel à la luxure, il lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille deux mots qui avait pour eux deux énormément de sens :

- Aime-moi.

C'était bien plus qu'une demande ou qu'un caprice sans importance. Il s'agissait de la plus vibrante des prières, de la plus vive des supplications. Mozart avait désespérément besoin de se faire aimer par lui, dans tous les sens du terme. C'était devenu vital. Se soumettre et s'offrir à lui lui était devenu aussi indispensable qu'il était capital pour Salieri de le posséder, de le dominer. Ils avaient à tout prix besoin d'inverser ce rapport de force qui constituait la base de leur relation depuis le commencement.  
Ces deux mots furent les éléments déclencheurs de l'explosion de leur passion. Tout ce que le compositeur favori de Vienne avait refoulé jusqu'à présent, ce qu'il s'était obstiné à nier... Tout cela implosa, et il ne se contrôla plus : il n'eut qu'à faire deux enjambées en portant Mozart pour atteindre le centre de la pièce.  
Sans aucun ménagement, il plaqua le corps du musicien prodige de tout son long sur la table de billard qui trônait au milieu du salon.  
Wolfgang laissa échapper un petit cri où se confondaient sa surprise et son impatience. Cette violence sourde et refoulée lui était étrangère, et donc, tout à fait nécessaire.  
Alors qu'il le rejoignait sans attendre sur le meuble de luxe, Antonio emprisonna fermement les poignets de l'homme qu'il dominait au dessus de sa tête, le laissant ainsi complètement sans défense face à la torture qu'il s'apprêtait à lui infliger, par pur esprit de revanche.  
Wolfgang résista pour la forme (ce qui ne manqua pas de les exciter un peu plus tous les deux), mais il était plus qu'amusé par son Italien aux cheveux noirs et sa fierté à toute épreuve. Au fond, il était tout aussi joueur que lui, d'une certaine manière. Mais dans leur éternel jeu du chat et de la souris, c'était à se demander qui était vraiment le prédateur affamé et qui était la proie.  
Le dos du blondinet soumis s'arqua brusquement, alors que le transalpin venait de parcourir l'ensemble de son buste du bout de la langue, s'arrêtant au niveau du nombril.

- Sache que je déteste perdre, dit-il entre deux baisers sur sa peau brulante.

Il remonta aussitôt sa bouche avec une extrême lenteur, qui ne parvenait cependant pas à cacher son empressement. Le cadet serra les dents de frustration. Il se promit de noter quelque part dans un recoin de sa mémoire que cet homme avait un goût immodéré pour le sadisme. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que le masochisme allait de paire...  
Une fois arrivé à la base du cou, le maître de chapelle laissa le champ libre à ses pulsions, et Mozart crut bien se faire dévorer par ses baisers. Il se cambra de nouveau, et leurs bas-ventres douloureux se touchèrent pour leur faire pousser un seul et même gémissement convulsif.

- Ça tombe bien... Moi... Aussi. 

_Let's play a love game, play a love game.  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
__Are you in the game? Doin' the love game._

Le brun repartit à l'assaut sa peau laiteuse, se servant cette fois des ses mains, ce qui lui permit de retirer définitivement le bas de sa victime et de lui rendre une certaine mobilité.  
Mozart en profita aussitôt pour serrer ce corps si chaud contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, enfouissant son nez dans cette magnifique chevelure de jais, s'imprégnant de son odeur si exquise, enserrant avec une énergie incroyable ces larges épaules, jusqu'à planter ses ongles dans l'épiderme tendu des omoplates. Il se sentait sur le point de sombrer dans la folie tellement il était au supplice. Oh, le plus beau et le plus succulent des supplices, mais Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart était de nature impétueuse et impatiente. Il voulait sentir Salieri se fondre en lui, éprouver pleinement la fusion de leur corps. Le désir lui rongeait les entrailles tellement il était puissant.  
Mais contrairement aux autres fois, la frivolité et la légèreté n'auraient pas leurs places dans ses ébats. Le musicien surdoué le fit comprendre d'une manière bien particulière à celui qui allait devenir son amant d'une seconde à l'autre : resserrant son étreinte jusqu'à s'étouffer, il ne cessait de répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots d'une voix rendue tremblante et sourde par l'extase.

- Antonio, aime-moi, je t'en supplie... Aime-moi... Ne me laisse pas... Ne me laisse pas...

Tout se résumait à cette simple litanie. Sa démarche exubérante, ses provocations incessantes, ses moqueries taquines... Ce jeu... Tout cela, il ne l'avait fait que pour en arriver là, pour lui hurler cet appel presque désespéré qui lui tenaillait le cœur depuis des mois.  
Leur relation ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas se restreindre à une simple aventure enflammée d'un jour.  
Il avait abattu toutes ses cartes désormais. La main revenait à celui qui s'appliquait encore le pousser au bord du gouffre de par ses attouchements exaltants.  
Sa réponse ne se fit guère attendre : sa bouche captura voracement les lèvres de son cadet assujetti, alors qu'il prenait soin de plaquer ses mains contre le tapis vert de la table, si bien que le jeune homme s'y retrouva cloué, les bras en croix, tandis qu'il le fit écarter ses cuisses d'un mouvement de jambe habile. Après avoir rompu ce baiser qui les laissa tout les deux pantelants, Salieri approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille si délicate de son audacieux Autrichien. Il lui murmura un seul mot. Un simple mot qui allait les lier pour le restant de leur avenir :

- Jamais.

Il se positionna alors à l'entrée de l'intimité de Wolfgang qui tressaillit ressentant le contact de ce membre palpitant.

- Jamais. Je ne te laisserai pas.

Et il s'enfonça en lui d'un seul coup, sans aucune douceur. Mozart se raidit instantanément et ne pût retenir un cri de douleur pure. Il l'avait pénétré jusqu'à la garde, sans aucune préparation. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, mais l'ardeur de son désir n'avait en rien changé. Au contraire, elle s'était même accentuée.  
Alors que Wolfgang tentait de s'habituer à cette intrusion imposante, Salieri avait quant à lui laissé s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres un feulement rauque, un plaisir immense envahissant le creux de ses reins pour ensuite se répandre dans chacune de ses fibres nerveuses. Mozart l'enserrait parfaitement. Son étroitesse le comprimait de toute part, formait le plus merveilleux des fourreaux, l'union de leurs corps étant désormais complète. C'était très différent d'une femme. Et il ignorait si cela était dû au fait qu'il s'agissait de son rival tant désiré, mais l'ivresse de l'extase y était incomparable.  
Ne laissant qu'un mince répit à son amant, il débuta sans attendre une série de coups de rein déjà rapides, l'appel du plaisir étant bien trop fort pour y résister.  
Les cris du compositeur blond se firent de nouveau entendre, et gagnèrent en intensité à mesure que sa douleur se dissipait peu à peu pour être remplacée par une vague de volupté grandissante.  
Quant à l'Italien, il fut littéralement emporté par le brasier de la passion. Posséder Mozart lui procurait les sensations les plus enivrantes, les plus folles également. De la même manière que le plus jeune se complaisait à se faire dominer, Salieri se sentait enfin vivre plus ardemment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ils laissaient tous les deux la part secrète de leurs âmes s'exprimer librement, leur permettant enfin d'être complets, grâce à ce que l'un apportait à l'autre.  
Ne répondant plus de rien, sa hampe turgescente se retirait presque totalement à chaque assaut, pour ensuite s'insinuer de nouveau brutalement, fouillant profondément ce corps parfait qui s'offrait à lui si docilement, et il finit par toucher un point qui fit hurler son partenaire.

- Aaaaaaahhh ! Antonio, encore ! Aaah !

Le brun s'appliqua une nouvelle fois à viser ce centre de plaisir. Ne tenant plus, l'originaire de Salzbourg entoura de ses jambes les hanches de son compagnon, donnant une toute nouvelle profondeur à leur rapport. La puissance du plaisir que leur procurait leur étreinte redoubla, et ils se sentirent s'envoler alors que les gémissements euphoriques s'échappaient en quasi-continuité, s'inscrivant dans une harmonie musicale parfaite.  
Leurs ongles rayèrent rageusement le tapis de la table, endommageant ainsi le tissu de revêtement qui ne parvenait pas à leur fournir un point d'ancrage assez conséquent pour supporter leurs ébats.  
Son inconfort totalement disparu, Mozart accompagnait par des mouvements de bassins saccadés ceux de son amant. Celui-ci, galvanisé par le tourbillon de merveilles sensorielles qui se présentait à lui, accéléra soudainement ses coups de butoir.

- Wolfgang... Haaann, Wolfgang...  
- Aaaaah, Antonio ! Plus vite ! Cria le germanique alors que sa prostate était frappée encore et encore.

Pour une fois, Salieri ne fut que trop heureux d'obtempérer. Une frénésie incontrôlable s'empara de lui alors qu'il satisfaisait la demande du petit génie, s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui à chaque coup de rein.  
Ils se savaient tous deux au bord de la jouissance, l'explosion les menaçant de façon imminente.  
La main du maestro vénitien s'empara du membre délaissé de Wolfgang et le caressa au rythme acharné de ses va-et-vients.

- Antonio, je... Aaaaaah...

Il allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ne lui en fallait que très peu pour basculer. Cependant, ce qui précipita sa délivrance ne se résumait pas qu'aux allées et venues de Salieri en lui, ni à ses caresses pressantes. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent que Wolfgang se cambra convulsivement et se répandit entre leurs deux abdomens, alors qu'un hurlement de pure jouissance franchissait ses lèvres.  
Sentant les muscles intimes du plus jeune se contracter autour de lui, le brun fut happé à son tour par l'orgasme, et se déversa en lui quelques secondes plus tard, joignant sa voix à celle de son amant alors qu'ils atteignaient ensemble le septième ciel.  
Haletant et tremblant de tous ses membres, Antonio puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se retirer et s'étendre aux côtés de son amant.  
Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans un état de plénitude indescriptible. Le souffle court, les joues rougies et les cheveux en bataille (tout du moins plus que d'habitude), le jeune prodige de Vienne laissa un sourire béat s'inscrire sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil !

- Tu sais, Antonio... Ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, lui assura-t-il entre deux inspirations. Moi qui adorait déjà jouer au billard... Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en passer maintenant.

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, le musicien favori de la capitale ne pût réprimer un sourire devant ce trait d'humour.

- Et bien, je dois avouer que ce jeu me passionne de plus en plus.  
- Parlons-nous du même jeu, Signor Antonio ? Ria le blond alors qu'il enlaçait tendrement le corps allongé contre le sien.

Le plus âgé des deux virtuoses le laissa volontiers se blottir contre lui et nicher sa tête au creux de son cou, et entreprit aussitôt de caresser sa tignasse dorée, alors qu'ils prenaient le temps de retrouver une respiration régulière et de faire retomber leur rythme cardiaque.

- Quand je pense que nous avons fait ça dans une salle du Palais Impérial... Ça me sidère.

Wofgang grommela faiblement contre sa gorge.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, tout de même ? Ça aurait pu être pire. Nous aurions pu le faire dans la salle de musique de l'Empereur...

Non, c'était sûr que Salieri n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Surtout que la pièce en question ne se situait qu'à deux portes du salon dans lequel se jouait le concert qu'ils avaient abandonné un peu plus tôt.

- Il n'y a pas de table de billard dans cette salle de musique.  
- Non. Mais il y a un magnifique piano, me semble-t-il.

Le brun poussa un soupir à la fois exaspéré et amusé.

- Il n'y a que toi pour songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à faire l'amour sur un piano.

Mozart sentit son cœur s'emballer en entendant le mot "amour" sonner dans la bouche de son homme. En guise de remerciement, il se redressa et l'embrassa langoureusement, et Antonio se fit une joie de répondre à ce baiser.  
L'originaire de Venise jeta alors un coup d'œil critique sur la table qui supportait leur poids depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Wolfgang... Nous avons ruiné le tapis.

L'Autrichien se détacha de ses lèvres pour observer à son tour le désastre. Le tissu émeraude était effiloché sur une large partie de sa surface. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte avec leurs ongles... Sans compter les traces blanchâtres déjà absorbées laissées par une semence que Mozart soupçonnait être la sienne.

- Oups.  
- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?  
- Bah, ne t'en fais donc pas. Qui saura que nous sommes les responsables, après tout, hum ?  
- Facile à dire pour toi, Monsieur le dévergondé. Mais moi, je travaille presque tous les jours dans ce Palais.  
- Mais pas dans cette salle particulièrement, susurra Mozart en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Tu n'as pas tord, souffla le musicien italien, résigné.  
- Nous n'aurons qu'à essuyer un peu avant de partir, marmonna le blond en enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans sa nuque.

Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit de Salieri alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience de son environnement.

- Wolfgang. Je viens de me souvenir... Cette salle... C'est la salle de billard qu'affectionne le plus l'intendant Rosenberg.

Cette remarque ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Tandis que son amant se relevait, Salieri poursuivit :

- Et si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est justement ce soir de la semaine où il prend le temps de venir se distraire ici en compagnie de quelques amis.

Un rictus plus qu'insolent se dessina sur le visage du prodige musical, à mesure que le même sourire complice apparaissait sur les lèvres de son cher Antonio.

- Et bien dans ce cas, s'exclama Wolfgang, nous n'avons qu'à laisser les choses en l'état ! 

_Let's play a love game, play a love game.  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game? __Doin' the love game._

**-**

FIN


End file.
